12 Days of Cadgins Christmas
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Day 1 - White Christmas. Day 2 - Mistletoe. Day 3 - Kiss in the Dark. Day 6 - Snowfall. Day 7 - Hot and Cold. Day 8 - Red & Green. Day 10 - Invitation. Day 11 - Family. Day 12 - Revelation. Complete!x
1. White Christmas

Title: Day 1 - White Christmas  
Author: themirrorofsin  
Rating: K+_  
Prompt: snow  
Character(s)/Ship: Cadgins  
Summary: Fall of the first snow.  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none

Story for my "12 Days of Cadgins Christmas" Challenge on LiveJoural cam_hodgins community.

Day 1 - White Christmas

His head came up slowly and she gazed warmly back into his eyes, she could see their breath hang in the cold air between them. There was such kindness, such _love_, that she could see in his expression that her heart fluttered in her chest.

Then his eyes caught sight of something behind her and his head turned and a wide smile spread across his face. She too turned and then laughed, holding out her gloved hand.

"First snow," he said turning back to her. Cam nodded smiling as the snow fell softly, swirling, dancing, settling on the ground.

"A white Christmas then," she said bringing her hand back and he took it in his.

"Is it corny that I want to start singing _White Christmas_ to you?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

Cam laughed out loud and shook her head. "I guess but I don't mind...oh wait I've heard you sing. Maybe not then."

"Hey!" he protested then with his free hand tipped her chin gently. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..."

"Hodgins!" she spluttered laughing at his loud deep, melodramatic voice but he kept going until she reached up and kissed him. That silence him well and when they broke apart his eyebrow slowly rose.

"Was that does just to shut me up or did you actually wanted to kiss me?"

"Mmm a bit of both," she teased.

"Hmm," Hodgins smiled and then brought his lips down to hers and they kissed whilst the snow fell gently around.

* * *

A/N: Comments are love :) x


	2. Mistletoe

Title: Day 2 – Mistletoe

Author: themirrorofsin

Rating: T

Prompt: mistletoe

Character(s)/Ship: Cadgins

Summary: Under the mistletoe...

Warnings: sexual content but nothing too graphic.

Spoilers: none

* * *

Mistletoe

"Cam?"

"Yes?"

"Mistletoe."

She glanced up and smile softly playing on her lips. "Well then..."

He captured her lips gently, bringing his hands up to cup her face tipping her head further back and expanding the kiss. Her lips parted in a sigh and his tongue delved in her mouth, tasting and exciting her. She gripped his shirt and drew her body closer to his, pressing and moving against him. He pushed her back till she was against the wall, away from the mistletoe and her leg slid up around his hips coaxing him closer yet.

"We're alone right?" he breathed by her ear.

"Yes, everyone went home ages ago," she sighed as his hands smoothed over her body. He popped open her blouse buttons, something he had been waiting to do all day, whilst her hands went down to trousers and undid his belt then zipper.

When she felt him enter her she moaned and her eyes shut in pleasure. He always felt so perfect moving within her, making love to her in the best possible way. He knew exactly what to do, how much pressure, the tempo and she groaned his name over and over, digging her nails into his shoulders. He surged, she cried out and he shouted her name as they climaxed having reached the dizzying heights of pleasure.

Weak, Cam leant against him regaining her bearing and he just held her close, she could feel the rapid thump of his heart beneath her hand.

"Remind me to never get caught under mistletoe with you again," he joked as they straightened their clothes and tried to reassume a presentable image.

"Shut up Hodgins," she replied fondly, a dreamy look still in her eyes. He smiled and slid his hand comfortably into hers as they quietly left her lab, the mistletoe still hanging there.

* * *

a/n: reviews are love :) hope you're enjoying!


	3. Kiss in the Dark

Title: Kiss in the Dark  
Author: themirrorofsin  
Rating: T  
Prompt: kiss, dark, dancing  
Character(s)/Ship: Cadgins  
Summary: Lights go out during a party whilst Cam and Hodgins are dancing.  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none

The music flowed out and unable to resist the tempting beat Cam swayed with champagne in her hand looking out over the dancing couples. She could make out Booth and Brennan on the floor, smiling at one another and she could only shake her head at the two of them. They were so completely in love with one another but both were so stubborn to admit it. Well, Booth had told her, actually she guessed, but he was still trying to deny it.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself.

"What is?"

"Hodgins!" she jumped as the man came up to her side and looked out at the dancers with her. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he smiled. "What's stupid?"

Cam sighed. "Just Boot and Brennan. They are so, _oblivious_, to one another. Or at least they are just trying to deny it."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Hodgins replied eyeing the couple. "Seriously, they should just hook up."

Cam turned her amused smile unto him. "So, having a good time?"

"Eh, I'm alright," he shrugged. "What about you? Haven't seen you dance."

"Oh, well, no one has really asked me," she shrugged it off like it was no big deal. In truth though she was a little disappointed that no one had asked but then again most of the people were already with someone.

Hodgins suddenly took her hand in his and tugged her gently onto the edge of dance floor, removing her glass and setting it on the side as he did.

"Wha-"

He turned to her looking at her with an expression she couldn't place; it was soft and made her heart flutter. "Well I'm asking you to dance."

"Oh," she glanced around then smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

Hodgins circled her waist with his arm and her hand enclosed within his drawing her closer to him. They pivoted, smoothly turning around moving to the ebb and flow of the music which had, right on cue, changed to something soft, something perfect for a slow dance. Cam could feel his warm breath come down lightly by her ear and her breasts brushed his chest sending a thrill through her body. She closed her eyes briefly, trusting him completely with leading her and she relaxed in his arms.

Hodgins breathed her in, her perfume mixed with her own scent of flowers and summer made him feel intoxicated. She warm and soft, fluidly moving with him then she tipped her head back, her eyes searched his. They could feel it, something swirled in the air around them, it thrummed and unable to resist, she stepped closer her body against his.

Her lips quirked, opened to say something when suddenly the light went out and the room plummeted into complete darkness. A few cries went up and someone bustled into them, Cam stumbled back blindly and out of reflects Hodgins reached out, grabbed her before she fell and drew her against him forcefully. She gasped, hands clutched his shirt and then suddenly his mouth was on hers. In seconds she melted against him and in the grip of a fever they ravished one another's mouths – a low moan crept up from her throat as his tongue danced with hers. Her body was flushed against his and his hands swept down her back, caressing and wishing to explore her even more.

"One minute guys all will be sorted in a few seconds' just bear with us!" a voice shouted out and a flicker of light from some torches in the corner made them break apart.

"Let's get out of here," Hodgins whispered and she nodded her mind whirling. Her heart raced and suddenly she felt excitement burst through her as they fled under the cover of darkness, her hand tightly entwined with his.

* * *

a/n: reviews are love :) Glad everyone is enjoying this Christmas challenge!


	4. Snowfall

Title: Snowfall  
Author: themirrorofsin  
Rating: T  
Prompt: snow

Character(s)/Ship: Cadgins  
Summary: Cam, Hodgins and the prospect of being snowed in.  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none

**Snowfall**

Cam sighed leaning her forehead against the cold window, her hot breath fogging up the glass. Outside the snow was swirling down fast, hitting the ground which was already five inches of snow deep. She was one of those people that grumbled about snow – how it affects travel, was cold and then turned to sludge afterwards whilst she secretly loved it with that child-like manner wishing that she could just run around and play.

"Cam?"

Her head popped up and she saw Hodgins standing there with snowflakes steadily melting in his hair and clothes. His cheeks were red and his eyes were sparkling with a mischievous glint when he looked at her then back to the snow outside.

"Oh, I was just taking a break," she explained moving to lean against the windowpane.

"I've just been out there – coming down fast," he paused. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she sighed heavily. "Just tired and it's snowing."

"Yeah isn't it great?" he said joyfully grinning then caught her look. "What? Oh come on you can't hate snow!?"

"I don't _hate_ snow...it's just inconvenient."

He shook his head. "I always took you for a snow lover."

"Well I would be if I didn't have to try and get home in it," she grumbled.

Hodgins came up to lean next to her and raked his hand through his damp hair. "I quite like the idea of being snowed in. Here, with you."

She smiled fondly and took his cool hand in hers. "It is romantic...until we run out of supplies and stuff."

"No fear this place is stocked up well, I've check."

She gave him a look with a raised brow.

"Okay, yes I am a little paranoid about things-"

"A little?" she joked.

"The point is," he stressed taking no notice. "Is that we will be fine. If it was to happen."

Cam had to laugh then and turned to glance out of the window. She had to wipe the glass before she could see that the snow was falling as heavily as before and not likely to be easing up. The prospect of being snowed in with Hodgins did sound incredibly appealing and already little scenarios were forming in her mind of what they could do...

"Got you thinking," he grinned like a cat with cream and she repressed the urge to roll her eyes. He turned and lifted his hand to the to the window and she watched as he slowly traced their initials on the window then circled it with a heart.

"Aw that's sweet," she cooed and he laughed then tugged her away.

"Come on, we're going out."

"Out?"

"Yes, too good an opportunity to miss. Grab your coat, hat, scarf whatever."

"Hodgins..."

"Come on Cam, live a little."

His smile had her give in and she grabbed her coat whilst he bundled on her hat and wrapped her scarf around her.

"Gloves!" she cried and dug them out of her bag then with a giddy laugh ran outside with him.

She yelped at the cold but then grinned and spun around, arms out and head tipped back the snow coming down on her face. Hodgins laughed watching her and grabbed her picking her up and spinning her around. Cam shrieked with laughter and with childlike abandonment they started a snowball fight, Cam was winning before Hodgins tackled her to the ground. They lay in the thick snow laughing and his hand found hers and squeezed her fingers.

She squeezed back. "Thanks."

"No problem," he breathed. "Now let's get back inside before we freeze."

He helped her up and they bustled back inside, warming up by the heater slowly and then he went off for a couple of minutes before coming back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She sank down on the couch and the drink warmed her fingers up.

"So, if we were snowed in, what would we do?" she asked lightly.

"Well..." he winked.

"Hodgins!" she laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

"Oh and that wasn't your first though?" he asked incredulous. Her face told him it was and she did roll his eyes at this triumphant smile.

"So, do you still hate snow?"

"I told you I don't hate it," she repeated.

"Alright, find it an inconvenient?"

She shook her head. "No, not if there is such a great alternative to make me think otherwise."

"And am I a great alternative?" he asked.

"The best."

* * *

a/n: please review! xx


	5. Hot and Cold

Title: Hot and Cold

Author: themirrorofsin

Rating: T

Prompt: hot, cold, wine

Character(s)/Ship: Cadgins

Summary: His hands are warms, hers are cold and the contrast makes her smile.

Warnings: Nothing too graphic but it is sexual.

Spoilers: none

* * *

His hands are warms, hers are cold and the contrast makes her smile vaguely as their hands search for skin. Her hands skim over his tight muscles and she wonders briefly how much he has changed in her mind. From slightly geeky with an alright body to suddenly hot and incredibly well built with strong muscles that always got her, she had been taken aback with her first sexual urge towards him.

His kisses wiped her thoughts clean and she moaned for more. The many glasses of wine had made her mind thick and so she just stopped thinking and closed her eyes. Somehow they stripped one another quickly of clothes despite their drunken state and his body radiated incredible heat. She moved closer and heard him intake a breath as her cold hand travelled down his chest.

"So hot..." she murmured through half closed eyes. He captured her hands pinning them up over her head whilst his hips surged against hers. She gasped as he filled her completely and wrapped her legs around his hips. He mumbled things by her ear, words that she couldn't make out and to silence him she kissed him fiercely. He thrust, rocked and slid back and forth in her, throaty cries and groans erupting from both of them as they climaxed together.

In the quiet that followed Cam turned towards him sleepily curling up against his chest. "I'm cold," she whispered and without saying a word Jack just held her closing his eyes.

* * *

a/n: reviews are love XD


	6. Red and Green

Title: Day - 8 Red and Green  
Author: themirrorofsin  
Rating: K+  
Prompt: red & green, party  
Character(s)/Ship: Cam/Hodgins  
Summary: You two really complement each other.  
Warnings: none

* * *

Red and Green

When he saw Cam the world stopped for a moment. His heart raced and he knew his mouth was hanging ajar. She entered in a short red dress that clung and revealed her curves and slender body. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and she wore black heels that made her legs look even longer and like every man's fantasy. Hodgins could see she was attracting a lot more attention than she anticipated as she seemed a bit startled by the praise that some men were giving her. He decided to help her out then and came to her side, gently touching her arm.

"Oh, hello," she said surprised at the touch but didn't move away. "Who are all these people?"

"Oh, just people I somehow know and some are just plus ones," Hodgins smiled and handed her a drink that came by. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you," she replied and then properly looked at him. He looked great too in a black suit and...a very festive green tie.

"Yeah I know but it was that or a red one," he explained when he caught her eye. "And the red one is more festive than this."

They smiled and circulated together, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Whilst men made advances she politely declined offers whist making it obvious that she only had an interest in one man. They spoke to Angela and Wendell for a while along with Booth and Brennan who were absorbed with each other that they spent a lot of the time together. Daisy and Sweets both left early after Daisy got a little too drunk and wanted to make out with Sweets all the time.

As the party slowly dwindled to a close and the guests were leaving, Cam hung back and Angela caught the look that passed between them.

"You know, you two really complement each other," she said mystically, also a little drunk leaning against Wendell as he helped her with her coat.

"Uh...?" Hodgins was about to ask but she had already gone and then Cam came to his side.

"You know she's right," he frowned at her. "Colour wise."

"Oh. Nothing else?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope Angela wouldn't know about anything else," Cam smirked as Hodgins took her hand leaning her up the stairs.

"But we do complement."

"We do."

* * *

an/n: reviews are lovely! x


	7. Invitation

Title: Day 10 - Invitation

Author: themirrorofsin

Rating: T

Prompt: family, Christmas lunch

Character(s)/Ship: Cam/Hodgins

Summary: Hodgins gets an invite to Cam and Michelle's Christmas lunch.

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

* * *

Cam closed her phone and leaned back in her chair, a ghostly smile on her lips as her conversation with Michelle just then echoed in her head.

"_Do you mind if I have Perry round for Christmas lunch? I love being with you and all just...Christmas for two isn't exactly...fun – no offence."_

"_None taken and sure if he wants to he can."_

_There was a slight pause before Michelle spoke again, mischievous in her tone. "Maybe you can invite Dr Hodgins? I'm sure he'd love to come and spend it with you."_

_Cam was so glad Michelle couldn't see her blush. "Dr Hodgins is a college-"_

"_Oh please, I'm a teenager – not an idiot. Believe me I know when you're into someone. And he's really into you as well. And I know all about you secret dates FYI."_

_Cam's mouth was hanging open. "You do?"_

"_Yes," Michelle laughed down the phone. "So ask him, okay?"_

"_I'll see."_

"_Okay, well need to text Perry so bye!"_

"_Bye," Cam just about replied before she was hung up on._

She breathed out, inviting Hodgins wouldn't be so bad, and she couldn't say she hadn't thought about it. Besides, if Michelle knew then it wouldn't so awkward. Could even be fun. Deciding to just go ahead before she lost her nerve she swiftly got to her feet and ventured out of her office in search for a certain entomologist.

----

The rhythmic tap of her heels and the fact he had picked up a sort of sixth sense of knowing when she was near meant that Hodgins didn't even need to look up to know who was standing near him. He twisted his chair around and smiled in a way that only she knew its true meaning. Cam returned it and by her whole attitude and expression he could tell she wasn't here about work.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"No, it's fine so shoot," Hodgins encouraged and making sure that there were no ears flapping Cam stepped closer.

"How are you spending Christmas?"

"Oh," Hodgins frowned in thought. "Um, well since it's just me... alone I guess. Or I'll go out and get very drunk with some mates. Maybe Wendell actually..."

Her smile and laugh was contained as she knew perfectly well what a night of Hodgins and Wendell with lots of beer involved. She had been there at the pre-Christmas party that some of the people at the Institute had thrown. It hadn't been a pretty sight, especially the singing!

"Well, to save you all the pain of the following morning, I have come to invite you to mine and Michelle's Christmas lunch thing," she said. Okay, it's out there – first hurdle over.

"Wow," Hodgins looked genuinely surprised. It had been a wild hope of his that he would spend at least a bit of Christmas with Cam but he knew, and respected, that it was a time for family, especially a new family that she was just getting used to. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I couldn't think of anything better. Michelle would also like it."

"She would?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mm seems as if she's got sharper eyes and ears than I thought. She knows about...us."

"And she's okay with it?"

"I think she likes the fact that I'm not one hundred percent focused on her relationship as I have my own now," Cam laughed lightly shaking her head.

"Well that is true. I have spent _a lot _of time thinking about our, _relationship_," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrow so suggestively that she burst out laughing.

"Hodgins!" she playfully reprimanded. "So, will you come?"

"Yeah of course. I really wanted to see you on Christmas so this is perfect," he said gently and carefully touched her hand. They gazed at each other softly; Cam felt her heart melt at the love she saw in his eyes. She wondered briefly if they could sneak away...

"Hey Cam!"

They both jolted and Hodgins dropped her hand as if burned him and Cam spun around so see Booth waltz up towards them. He had seen her jump and his eyes narrowed in on the pair and the way they were regarding him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, you just seriously scared us," Cam told him her heart thundering in her chest.

"Yeah, really scared the shit out of me dude," Hodgins replied hid hand over his heart. "Could have had a heart attack."

Cam rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "So, what is it Booth?"

"Uh, just came by because someone said something about some data I should look at," Booth was still suspicious but decided that the case was more important to think about. Cam was relieved that he decided to drop it and not integrate her as was sometimes his custom.

"Oh yes, I'll show you in my office..." Cam's voice slowly drifted as she led Booth away. She turned her head and she quickly mouthed "later" and Hodgins gave her the thumps up before she disappeared back in her office with the FBI agent.

----

"Later" ended up being amongst a tangle of bed sheets and strewn clothes with very little talking in-between. Cam lay against him as he slept, a smile formulating on her face as she watched him for a while. It would seem that this Christmas would be worthwhile and one to remember.

* * *

a/n: reviews are love! this is a 2-parter. x


	8. Family

Title: Day 11 – Family

Author: themirrorofsin

Rating: T

Prompt: family, Christmas lunch

Character(s)/Ship: Cam/Hodgins

Summary: Hodgins gets an invite to Cam and Michelle's Christmas lunch. Part 2.

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

* * *

"Okay Hodgins, breathe," Hodgins muttered to himself adjusting his tie as he stood for a moment outside of Cam's door. "You've faced worse than this, why the hell are you nervous? This is Cam."

He knocked once and three seconds later the door opened. "Oh hey."

"Hi, you're Dr Hodgins?" asked the boy that Hodgins knew to be Perry.

"Just Jack really," Hodgins said easily.

"I'm Perry," the boy shook Jack's hand stepping back to allow Hodgins in and then helped him with his jacket.

"Hey merry Christmas," Michelle greeted breezing up to them with a smile. "You okay?"

"Merry Christmas and yeah thanks, you?" Hodgins returned genuinely.

"Good thanks. Cam is in the kitchen struggling with a wine bottle," Michelle smirked knowingly and understanding her hint Hodgins smothered a laugh and went directly to where Cam was.

"Oh hello merry Christmas," Cam said glancing up. "I would have come..."

"Yeah Michelle mentioned something about a wine bottle?" Hodgins came over and she sighed handing it over to him.

"Bloody thing has gotten stuck, nearly burnt the food, haven't even changed yet..." she muttered brushing her hands down her clothes.

Hodgins side glanced at her. "I think you look great."

"Aw thanks," she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "But no I need to change."

"Well I'll take care of this," Hodgins suggested. "I can finish up whilst you get ready."

"Are you sure? I'm such an awful host," Cam grimaced. "There's not much to do except the salad..."

"I'll do it," Hodgins smiled squeezing her arm briefly. "Go get dressed."

Cam nodded and swiftly strode out of the kitchen just as Hodgins, with much skill, uncorked the wine. Deciding he might as well have a glass he poured one out for himself and for Cam then went to the fridge for the salad.

"See you managed to do it," Michelle's voice sounded and Hodgins turned to see her leaning against the counter.

"Required much skill," Hodgins said with a grin. "Cam's gone to get changed."

"And so you're doing the salad?"

"Yeah basically."

Michelle shook her head which a grin. "Need help?"

"I'm good," Hodgins picked out a bowl and then saw her watching him. "You know you can just say what you're thinking."

"Oh," Michelle flushed a little. "I was just thinking about you and Cam. It'd odd because at first I never thought the two of you would...you know."

"You're not the only one," he murmured.

"I mean you're not obvious but I don't know - you work."

"Glad you think so," Hodgins grinned tossing together some lettuce and now dicing up a tomato. "It was something that really developed unexpectedly. I mean at first I didn't really like her much – a new authoritative figure I had to answer to – but somewhere along the lines we grew into friends and now more."

"Cam did say that not many people liked her much to begin with," Michelle said.

"That's because I knew I had to put my foot in and let everyone know I was the boss," Cam suddenly said appearing in the door way.

"Wow," Hodgins said staring at her dressed in a tight black dress that had a sexy plunge neckline and heels that made her legs to die for.

"You can say that again," Michelle blinked. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Cam smiled. "Where's Perry?"

"Here, sorry I had to go to the car for a second," he answered popping up a little out of breath as if he ran back.

"Okay, great well you and Hodgins can sit and I'll just serve up."

"I'll help," Michelle offered and the two men left the kitchen.

"You quizzed him didn't you?" Cam said lowly raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't," Michelle answered innocently.

"Of course," Cam hid her smile. "Now, take these plates out."

The late lunch/early dinner passed more smoothly than Cam expected, the food tasted great much to her own surprise and there were no awkward moments as they chatted, laughed and joked with one another as if they had always been like this.

"Well, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone here," Cam said raising her glass of red wine.

"I'm glad I stayed," Michelle put in.

"Not that you had an option."

"No, but I'm still glad," she laughed. "It's family first."

"Family," they chorused and drank. Hodgins caught Cam's eyes and exchanged smiles much to Michelle's amused observation.

As everything was drawing into a close Perry helped Michelle with her coat after the dishes had been cleared and washed with a group effort.

"Thanks again Cam for that, it was great," Perry thanked her at the door.

"You're welcome anytime and thank you for my present."

"I'll see you then tomorrow Cam," Michelle said leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Sure just be careful."

"We are," Michelle turned toward Hodgins. "I hope I chat to you soon and you can tell me of some more cases?"

"Sure thing," Hodgins grinned. "Have a nice night."

"You too," Michelle winked then followed Perry out. Cam closed the door before turning to glance at him.

"So, what now?"

A sly smile slowly crossed Hodgins' face. "Well," he said wrapping his arms around her. "We were told to have a nice night..."

"Uh huh," Cam nodded her heart thumping as he kissed and gently nipped her ear.

"So I guess we should start on that."

"I think we should," Cam agreed softly.

"Merry Christmas Cam," he breathed his lips hovering over hers.

"Merry Christmas Jack," she replied smoothly kissing him wrapping her arms tightly around him.

* * *

a/n: thank you reviewers! next installment is the last! x


	9. Revelation

Title: Day 12 – Revelation  
Author: themirrorofsin  
Rating: T  
Prompt: secrets, revelations

Character(s)/Ship: Cam/Hodgins  
Summary: Everyone had basically guessed already.

Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none

* * *

**10:16 a.m**

"Hey Bones, you'll never guess what I know," Booth announced entering her office with a cheeky smile.

"You're right I don't," she told him flatly barely looking up from her computer screen.

"Hey aren't you even going to guess?" Booth sounded a little disappointed at his partner's lack of interest.

"Um, no," she said looking at him with a small frown. "Considering you said that I will never guess I think it would be just a waste of time having me try to-"

"Yeah, yeah okay I get your point," Booth leaned over her desk all conspiratorial and Brennan leaned in, her interest ever-so-slightly raised.

"You will never guess who I found out where dating secretly."

"Booth we have already established that I won't guess. Why are you repeating yourself?"

Booth ignored her. "Cam and Hodgins," he trumpeted.

"No way," Brennan's face did show shock then.

"Way," Booth nodded. "Want to know how I know?"

"Did you catch them?"

"What? No, Angela and I were talking about couples and then we both shared out ideas and sure enough she backed my suspicions."

Now Brennan frowned and leaned back in her chair. "All you have though are suspicions. I would be far more impressed you came and told me you caught them having sex."

"Who is having sex? Where?" Sweets suddenly asked coming in.

"Booth and Angela both suspect that Hodgins and Cam are having sex," Brennan pointed out.

"I said relationship," Booth corrected straightening himself.

"Oh yeah like I totally agree," Sweets said enthusiastically. "So you picked up on too Agent Booth?"

"Wait, how did you find out?" Booth asked.

"I'm a psychologist; I'm trained in reading people. I have been studying them closely for the past couple of weeks and it is clear that both Dr Hodgins and Dr Saroyan are dating, or at least having an intimate relation."

"So you can just look at people are see if their having sex?" Booth asked both a little interested and horrified.

"It's more than just looking but ultimately yes."

"Well I don't believe it," Brennan said shaking her head. "Not until there is actual fact. All you have is a gut instinct and wild theories."

"It's more than that. Have you seen their interaction lately? They are so doing it," Booth grinned.

"Who? Cam and Hodgins?" Angela piped up coming in.

"How could you possible know?" Brennan asked her best friend incredulous.

"Well who else would we all be talking about? Unless," Angela's smile turned mischievous. "You and uh Booth...."

"What? No, no!" Booth said quickly jumping in a slight flush on his cheeks. "Cam and Hodgins."

"Alrightie," Angela grinned. "Well yes I'm positive they are."

"And you don't mind?" Brennan asked.

Angela shrugged. "Not really. Hodgins and I are over well and truly and I don't know, him and Cam... they work.

"Again you cannot possible know that," Brennan shook her head in disbelief.

"Sweetie, it's a gut feeling and on this one trust me, I know," Angela smiled.

"So what now? Do we ask?"

"I'm sure that neither would appreciate us interfering," Sweets said. "If we brought up something as a way of conversation starter that could lead to more light being shed that could work."

"I doubt it. Cam hardly lets anything go and certainly not this. I suppose she would fear our reactions."

"Then what?" Angela asked.

"We wait for them to tell us," Booth said simply.

"Well I think you're all wrong for speculating," Brennan injected.

"Well Bones if it turns out to be right then I want you to," Booth thought then smiled. "Publicly admit you were wrong and my gut was right."

"You do realise how childish you sound," Brennan raised her eyebrow.

"Yes," Booth said with a grin that showed he didn't care.

"Alright," Brennan stood up. "I will and if I'm right I want you to do the same but about trusting fact first."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Wow," Angela let out wide eyed.

"You can say that again," Sweets murmured and they both shared a look.

**11:13 p.m**

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah..."

The song softly crooned out across the dance floor and Cam swayed in Hodgins' arms turning in time with the beat. She let her head rest gently against his and his fingers traced light circles at the base of her back.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked by her ear.

"Oh," she moved her head to look up at him. "I'm just thinking about earlier and I'm glad we told everyone."

Hodgins smiled at that. "Yeah, even if most of them had guessed already. Which makes me think; we were very discreet..."

"Yes but look at us. Squints right? So they are bound to pick up on things most people wouldn't," Cam smiled lovingly at him. "Glad it was less of a shock though."

The song drew to a soft close, more lights came on and everyone walked off to the side, picking up glasses of champagne.

"Wow another Christmas gone by," Angela sighed.

"Yeah but it has been a good one," Hodgins smiled sliding his arm around Cam.

"A toast maybe? Sweets you start," Booth smiled and signalled the young psychiatrist.

"What oh yeah okay. Well," he cleared his throat. "It has been great getting to know everyone more and accepting me-"

"Sweets," Booth coughed.

"Oh yeah sure, well," he raised his glass. "To us!"

"To us!" everyone echoed.

"Well I want to say to friends," Angela smiled around. "You guys might be all a bit weird but you're the best."

"To friends!"

"To love," Hodgins grinned at Cam and everyone toasted.

"I want to say that I'm sorry I didn't trust your gut Booth," Brennan said looking at the FBI agent. "I should have learnt to over the years."

"It's okay Bones," Booth smiled softly.

"I don't understand," Cam whispered to Hodgins who shrugged.

"Partners," Brennan put in sharing a look with Booth as everyone toasted.

"Family," Booth added on and they all looked at each other. Booth was right, they were more like family – an odd and unique family.

"Well merry Christmas everyone," Cam said leaning against Hodgins.

"Merry Christmas!"

Angela hugged Brennan whilst Sweets and Booth exchanged a quick guy-hug. Hodgins leaned down and gently kissed Cam there and then not caring if everyone else was watching.

"As lovely as you two are I'm dying to open presents," Angela interrupted amused and sheepishly Cam and Hodgins broke apart.

"Uh Cam?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have your present here," Hodgins whispered by her ear.

"That's okay," Cam said with a little shrug.

"It is best left for home," he said lowly and Cam caught the suggestion. Her eyes lit up both amused and excited at the prospect. They joined the group around the Christmas tree and proceeded with the regular giving of gifts. Cam's hand found Hodgins' and they didn't look at one another but smiled – a truly perfect Christmas wish come true.

* * *

a/n: that's the end! I hope you enjoyed and reviews mean love! XD Until next time!


End file.
